kpopfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
24 Hours
"24 Hours" (24시간이 모자라) - дебютный цифровой сингл Сонми. Он был выпущен 26 августа 2013 года и позднее был включен в ее первый альбом Full Moon. Текст |-|Корейский = 24시간이 모자라 (oh baby) 너와 함께 있으면 너와 눈을 맞추면 24시간이 모자라 (oh baby) 내가 너를 만지고 니가 나를 만지면 24시간 (우우우) 24시간 (baby ba-baby) 24시간 (우우우) 24시간 (baby ba-baby) 시간이 너무나 빨리 가 너와의 하루가 일분 같아 난 미칠 것 같아 (아쉬워 아쉬워) 너에게 갈 때는 달려가 떠나야 할 때는 발이 안가 떨어지질 않아 (아쉬워 아쉬워) 널 보고 있으면 모든 걸 다 잊어버려 니가 나를 가득 채워 널 안고 있으면 모든 게 완벽해 이대로 영원히 있고 싶어 24시간이 모자라 (oh baby) 너와 함께 있으면 너와 눈을 맞추면 24시간이 모자라 (oh baby) 내가 너를 만지고 니가 나를 만지면 24시간 (우우우) 24시간 (baby ba-baby) 24시간 (우우우) 24시간 (baby ba-baby) 손길이 닿으면 전기가 온몸에 퍼져서 눈을 감아 나 어쩌면 좋아 (미쳐가 미쳐가) 마실수록 목이 더 말라 맛 볼수록 몸이 더욱 찾아 나 빠져 들어가 (미쳐가 미쳐가) 널 보고 있으면 모든 걸 다 잊어버려 니가 나를 가득 채워 널 안고 있으면 모든 게 완벽해 이대로 영원히 있고 싶어 처음 느껴본 감정이라서 끝없이 빠져 드는 게 무서워 하지만 그게 너라면 니가 나를 잡아주면 두렵지 않아 난 계속 가고 싶어 24시간 24시간 24시간 24시간 24시간이 모자라 (oh baby) 너와 함께 있으면 너와 눈을 맞추면 24시간이 모자라 (oh baby) 내가 너를 만지고 니가 나를 만지면 24시간 (우우우) 24시간 (baby ba-baby) 24시간 (우우우) 24시간 (baby ba-baby) |-|Романизация= I shib sa shigani mojara (oh baby) Neowa hamkke isseumyeon Neowa nuneul matchumyeon I shib sa shigani mojara (oh baby) Naega neoreul manjigo Niga nareul manjimyeon I shib sa sigan (uh uh uh) I shib sa sigan (baby ba-baby) I shib sa sigan (uh uh uh) I shib sa sigan (baby ba-baby) Sigani neomuna ppalli ga Neowaui haruga ilbun gata Nan michil geot gata (Aswiwo aswiwo) Neoege gal ttaeneun dallyeoga Tteonaya hal ttaeneun bari anga Tteoreojijil anha (Aswiwo aswiwo) Neol bogo isseumyeon Modeun geol da ijeobeoryeo Niga nareul gadeuk chaewo Neol ango isseumyeon Modeun ge wanbyeokhae idaero Yeongwonhi itgo sipeo I shib sa shigani mojara (oh baby) Neowa hamkke isseumyeon Neowa nuneul matchumyeon I shib sa shigani mojara (oh baby) Naega neoreul manjigo Niga nareul manjimyeon I shib sa sigan (uh uh uh) I shib sa sigan (baby ba-baby) I shib sa sigan (uh uh uh) I shib sa sigan (baby ba-baby) Songiri daheumyeon jeongiga Onmome peojyeoseo nuneul gama Na eojjeomyeon joha (Michyeoga michyeoga) Masilsurok mogi deo malla Mat bolsurok momi deouk chaja Na ppajyeo deureoga (Michyeoga michyeoga) Neol bogo isseumyeon Modeun geol da ijeobeoryeo Niga nareul gadeuk chaewo Neol ango isseumyeon Modeun ge wanbyeokhae idaero Yeongwonhi itgo sipeo Cheoeum neukkyeobon gamjeongiraseo Kkeuteobsi ppajyeo deuneun ge museowo Hajiman geuge neoramyeon Niga nareul jabajumyeon Duryeopji anha nan gyesok gago sipeo I shib sa sigan I shib sa sigan I shib sa sigan I shib sa sigan I shib sa shigani mojara (oh baby) Neowa hamkke isseumyeon Neowa nuneul matchumyeon I shib sa shigani mojara (oh baby) Naega neoreul manjigo Niga nareul manjimyeon I shib sa sigan (uh uh uh) I shib sa sigan (baby ba-baby) I shib sa sigan (uh uh uh) I shib sa sigan (baby ba-baby) |-|Английский= 24 hours are not enough (oh baby) When I’m with you, When I lock eyes with you 24 hours are not enough (oh baby) When I’m touching you And when you’re touching me 24 hours (uh uh uh) 24 hours (baby ba-baby) 24 hours (uh uh uh) 24 hours (baby ba-baby) Time goes so fast A day with you feels like 1 minute, I’m going crazy (It’s a pity, it’s a pity) When I go to you, I run When I have to go, my feet won’t go, They won’t leave (It’s a pity, it’s a pity) When I’m looking at you, I forget everything You fill me up all the way When I’m holding you, Everything is perfect I want to stay like this forever 24 hours are not enough (oh baby) When I’m with you, When I lock eyes with you 24 hours are not enough (oh baby) When I’m touching you And when you’re touching me 24 hours (uh uh uh) 24 hours (baby ba-baby) 24 hours (uh uh uh) 24 hours (baby ba-baby) When our hands touch, Electricity spreads all over my body I close my eyes, what do I do? (Going crazy, going crazy) The more I drink, the thirstier I get The more I taste, the more my body seeks I’m falling into you (Going crazy, going crazy) When I’m looking at you, I forget everything You fill me up all the way When I’m holding you, Everything is perfect I want to stay like this forever I’ve never felt like this before So falling endlessly is so scary But if it’s you, if you will catch me I’m not afraid, I want to keep going 24 hours, 24 hours, 24 hours, 24 hours 24 hours are not enough (oh baby) When I’m with you, When I lock eyes with you 24 hours are not enough (oh baby) When I’m touching you And when you’re touching me 24 hours (uh uh uh) 24 hours (baby ba-baby) 24 hours (uh uh uh) 24 hours (baby ba-baby) Ссылки на видео * Клип ** Танцевальная версия ** Тизер 1 / 2 ** Съемки клипа en:24 Hours Категория:Синглы Категория:Цифровые синглы Категория:Сонми Категория:Релизы 2013 г. Категория:Синглы 2013 г.